


Cute Girls

by liz_pare



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M, Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Love at First Sight, Nice Enoshima Junko, just with kaz, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:14:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29294235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liz_pare/pseuds/liz_pare
Summary: what happens if monokuma forces kazuichi to go on a date?
Relationships: Enoshima Junko/Soda Kazuichi
Kudos: 2





	Cute Girls

**Author's Note:**

> junko x kazuichi supremacy

Kazuichi P.O.V

Kazuichi is in his room, thinking about Sonia  
\- Miss Sonia, let's marry at a space station!

\- Kazuichi open the door it's Monokuma! Puhuhuhu.

W-why its monokuma here? It's a body discovery? he will execute me? grrr...

\- N-no! I refuse

A loud noise is heard, monokuma kicked Kazuichi door.

\- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

\- Silence, you wanted to get girls here right?

\- Yes, why? Wait Miss Sonia-

\- I have a date for you! It isn't Sonia but-

\- I refuse. I Will never betray Miss Sonia!

\- Well, she is pretty cute, and Miss Sonia is dating Gundham already, don't you wanna give a chance?

\- MISS SONIA IS NOT DATING-

\- She is :)

\- Okay fine, i will go, but there's no way that i fall in love with that girl.


End file.
